


What's It Like?

by Genderhawk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Compulsory heterosexuality is one hell of a drug, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Heist, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: Jester is straight.  Jester wants to know what sex is like.  Jester, a heterosexual, obviously means sex with a man.  Also did you know how cool and hot and nice Beau is?  Anyways, back to normal straight girl activities like spacing out of a conversation you're trying to start because you can't help but wonder what your BFF and roomie's lips would feel like against yours....  Just normal heterosexual activities here.Also, her (Freudian) slip is showing.(Now with added plot!)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre & Nott, Jester Lavorre & Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 29
Kudos: 176





	1. Láska

**Author's Note:**

> Compulsory heterosexuality is referenced in a soft manner, the way that only someone who spent at least a little while pretending (to themselves and the world at large) that they were a straight girl who liked men for romance and sex... It's a short fic with minimal explicit angst but like it might hit close to home for the less-straight or cis crowd even though the focus is on the development of feelings. So be as careful if you need to be.

Beau is like, the first and most obvious choice. They are roomies and bestest best friends forever after all, and Jester knows for a fact that beau has had sex pretty recently so basically who else would she ask… Right? So one night at an inn, because this is not the kind of question to whisper while cuddled together in a tiny bubble, she waits for Beau to settle into bed before settling in next to her. They have their own beds at this inn, which is nice of course, but this kind of best girlfriend bonding time is best done in true sleepover fashion… Or at least thats how it always happens in all the stories.

Beau is still sweaty from the stretches she tries to do before bed at night, just below her hairline and above her lip so it’s not like… gross at all. But noticing the shimmer of sweat above Beau’s top lip reminds Jester of Beau’s lips which causes her eyes to drift incrementally lower to center those lips in her field of vision. A flush of warmth spreads through her, a warmth that starts in her chest with a flutter and in her belly with a lurch before it spreads into her limbs and warms her from the tips of her ears to the tips of her toes. Jester panics. 

In the midst of her panic, Jester realizes that she’s been staring when Beau clears her throat with a question forming on those lips that look so soft… Cutting Beau off as she shoved the thoughts about how soft Beau’s lips might feel as they were pressed against her own she giggles “Just saying goodnight to the best friend and roomie a girl could hope for!” With a boop on the nose, Jester is back in her own bed.

***

Take two was Nott, after all she was married and she had an actual child so she obviously had like…. At least a little bit of sex at some point. And she was the only woman she knew besides her Momma that actually wanted to have sex with men, and Jester wanted to have sex with men. Like Fjord. Because she was straight.

This conversation happened during watch a few nights after the incident with Beau, and it happened outside the dome. This one only goes a little better, although for very different reasons. When Jester asks Nott what sex feels like the other woman goes distant for a moment before shaking herself.

“It’s… good, real good once you know what you’re doing and if you love the other person...” Nott’s voice is dreamy but as she trails off her eyes focus on Jester’s and her next words are an awful lot more present, although a bit more careful than she usually is “Why don’t you ask your mom?”

“Weeelllll….. Technically thats like…. Her work technically so like…. She doesn’t like to talk about it when we could be talking about fun stuff!” As she answers, she notices the tell tale sign movement of a firbolg’s ear and so she holds a finger up to her lips and points over to the lump of blankets that marked Caduceus’ position, his shoulders were rising and falling without the regularity of sleep or the shallow movements of someone pretending to sleep so the pair of friends fell into silence for the rest of their watch.

***

Yasha is next. Jester left Yasha for last because of how quiet and shy the other woman was, and because of how much hurt Jester could see beneath the surface when Yasha thought about the woman she had been married to. But if, technically, Jester wasn’t asking about Zuala it would be ok technically…. Right? Right. Jester needed answers and Yasha was where to find them.

The afternoon after her talk with Nott was cut short by a friend who was too perceptive by far was when Jester made her opportunity. She directed the seating arrangments with a tone that, for all the giggles and jokes, was not to be argued with. And she really only needed to make sure that Caduceus was far away and distracted because the only other person nosey enough to eavesdrop already knew what she was getting up to.

With Caleb and Nott in the cart with Beau, and Fjord up next to Caduceus as he guided the cart along the roads the job of walking behind the cart fell to Yasha and Jester. Usually it was Beau or Fjord walking with Yasha but all it had taken was a pout and some puppy dog eyes to get Beau to sit in the cart for the afternoon stretch of travel before they got to the nearest teleportation circle that they knew of.

After some idle chatter from Jester, and noises of interest and understanding from Yasha, the tiefling finally pounced. “What does it feel like? Y’know like…… love and stuff?” The larger woman stopped in her tracks for a moment before Jester realizes her mistake. Somehow she said the word “love” instead of the word “sex” but before she can correct herself Yasha is walking again as she answers.

“Did you know that sunflowers can turn to face the sun? It feels like that. Warm, and like you would twist into knots just to be near the person that you love...” Yasha’s voice is soft, dreamier even than Nott’s had been the night before. Her sharp focus and appraisal is sharper and more knowing than what she expirienced with Nott the night before as well. “When you love someone you’ll watch them even when someone else is talking to you…. Like you do… With Beau.” Jester is the one who stops walking, trying to deny it even as her brain races and memories of Beau flash across her mind’s eye at a rapid pace. Her cool haircut and the way she walks like her body is a weapon…. And the way her body is a weapon. The sharp edges of her jaw and the hard planes and ridges that mark her lean muscle… The way that contrasts with the softness of her lips and the way her eyes soften when she sees Jester enter any room… She remembers the first time they fought together, and the most recent, and every time in between. She remembers Beau saving her from the Iron Shepherds (like in the stories) and she thinks…

_ Maybe I’m not so straight after all... _


	2. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen how Jester feels, but what about the other ladies? And also Caduceus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for..... Obann style mind control related angst, brief mention of alcohol cravings and not using total abstinence to recover from addiction, Yasha style self loathing.
> 
> I have no idea where this is going so I'll be updating tags as needed.

**Nott - Isipan**

Jester’s question startled Nott but it didn’t surprise her, Jester had learned about…. Literally everything from books and life in a brothel. Not that brothels were bad at all, just, you know…. Books and brothels aren’t really a realistic model for most things. These thoughts shifted quickly into warm memories of a young man by a river, a tentative kiss, their first real date and the several hours they spent together that day… His lips on hers, on her neck, lower still… She remembered their wedding, the consummation afterwards, and of course she remembers Luc. Her answer isn’t planned so much as it emerges of it’s own accord, before she catches herself and turns the spotlight back on Jester.

Of course the pain that Jester is blinking away almost as fast as it flashes across her face at the mention of her mother, loved ones in Nicodranis is a pain that they share, causes instant regret. But, with an effort of sheer willpower, she does not reach for the flask at her hip as jester gives some half truth about why she hasn’t asked her mother this question. 

When Caduceus is caught eavesdropping, although it’s hard not to listen to Jester’s volume even from that distance, Nott is glad for the end to an awkward conversation that made her heart twinge with pain.

**Caduceus - La Pensée**

It wasn’t that he was trying to listen in, at first, but Jester wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was (and she didn’t particularly think she was all that quiet, it seemed….) and his hearing was quite good to say the least. That paired with the mischief that those two could get up to, even in a clearing a bit off the main road there might be something afoot, and so he listened. 

The conversation wasn’t what he would have been expecting, if he had any expectations ever…. At all… But the braided strands of longing, love, and loss that the breeze carried to him with each word spoken made something twist like a knife inside him. And, yes, her knew what that felt like now what was…. Less than ideal for sure, but this was his destiny after all… He knew his breathing and body language was going to alert them to his listening eventually

The girls had quieted when Jester noticed his lack of sleep and instead of letting his mind drift to thoughts of his own family, drifting apart like the seeds of the dandelion, Caduceus willed himself to sleep in the silence that fell once more.

**Yasha - Tankar**

Eyes peeled in equal parts for danger and flowers as they walked was easy enough and the ongoing chatter that Jester maintained with hardly any input from her kept her alert and entertained as they walked. It was hard to talk in silence, tense or companionable, as with Fjord and Beau… Her thoughts strayed into the memories of the things her body had done, the lives that she had taken as she watched in horror trapped and without the ability to stop the carnage. Worse was when her mind filled with the memories of Zuala, the happy recollections tinged with grief as her heart ached with the loss of so much light from the world. 

These memories and thoughts flickered at the edge of her mind at all times, and it was when her mind’s eye was turned to the first day she knew she loved Zuala that Jester asked her question.

“What does it feel like? Y’know like…… love and stuff?” 

Yasha freezes, muscles tensing for a split second as if in preparation for an attack, in response to the sharp pain in her chest at the question and the timing. She shakes it off, recognizing the question that plagued her when she first knew Zuala and pleased to be trusted and included in such a manner. 

As she answered, Yasha kept her eyes on Jester’s face although she noticed that Jester watched Beau even as she listened to Yasha. That wasn’t new and, while it would be a loss for her, Yasha was going to be happy when the women that she had come to care for finally stopped dancing around each other and their obvious feelings. It would be for the better, really, if they got together because she did not deserve the kindness extended to her and any love would surely be ruined by her bloodstained hands. She decided to give a subtle push when she saw the longing in the eyes directed at where Beau sat in the cart.

“When you love someone you’ll watch them even when someone else is talking to you…. Like you do… With Beau.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments keep the creativity coursing!
> 
> Chapter and section titles will be sourced from spending too long fucking around on google translate so if you're curious have at it. The words are thematic in definition and the language is chosen with care for the POV character but I don't trust google translate enough to list them here in case I fucked up. (if you catch me in a fuck up tho, lmk)
> 
> Genderhawk.tumblr.com is where you can reach me


	3. Punina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau cannot handle this right now, or ever. So she doesn't. If it hurts that Jester is planning something without her, that's a problem for dealing with never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new cw, and the potential concerns from last chapter only exist in context for this chapter.

The morning work out was for strength, speed, reflexes, and form. Beau trained most mornings, sometimes with Fjord and often with Yasha. But the evenings were for flexibility and, although she’d never admit this to anyone (including herself), most nights the evening stretches are for Jester as well. 

Warmth spreads through her body from everywhere she can feel the tiefling’s eyes gaze brush her skin, as if the artistic and platonic focus was a tender touch… Fuck, no, ok that’s not a helpful thought. Beau twists her body around in a series of stretches that are still a bit hard for her to manage, the burn of the exertion usually blanks her mind but as she twists she notices Jester’s tongue poking out from between sharp teeth and the little focus-furrow on her forehead as she draws. And gods damn it this isn’t happening right now.

After a few of the more basic stretches and most of the routine she uses to cool down after the stretching, Beau gives up and collapses onto her bed. She tries not to think about how much she wishes the inn hadn’t had any rooms with two beds available, but she fails. She’s startled out of a daydream of expanses of blue flesh writhing beneath her by a weight settling onto the bed next to her and, as she opens her eyes, she is met with the same expanses of blue flesh (unfortunately clothed, but that was a thought for a more private moment…) lounging in bed beside her.

The warmth of Jester’s gaze is radiating from her lips. Beau is frozen. Fuck. She can’t even figure out what to say…. Fuck. Ok, ok…. She has to say something, Jester is waiting for her to say something… Beau clears her throat and swallows because suddenly her mouth is dry as can be but, before she figures out what words she’s about to choke out, she’s cut off with a giggle from Jester.

“Just saying goodnight to the best friend and roomie a girl could hope for!” With a boop on the nose, Jester is back in her own bed and leaving Beau to roll towards the wall to hide the blush that creeps up her neck and face.

***

It takes almost a week after the weird night at the inn before Beau notices any differences in Jester… But in retrospect the changes start the afternoon of the fourth day afterwards. Jester was up to something, that was always true but in this case it involved changing the travel arrangements. Instead of acknowledging the twinge of sadness that she feels at the thought of Jester scheming without her, Beau argues that she can walk behind the cart just fine and that Jester would be better off riding with Caleb, it’s a token resistance that is blown to smithereens with the barest hint of a pout and the slight widening of Jester’s eyes. The cleric doesn’t even need to bring out the big guns of a “please” or the cannon that would be employed if Jester added “For me?” before Beau is climbing into the cart to sit next to Caleb.

The wizard is reading something as usual, but it’s a new book of spells and she’s not bored enough to bother him (yet...) so Beau settles down to think. As she thinks she massages the constant ache of her ever developing muscles with a sigh. Eventually Beau looks out of the rear of the cart and sees Jester with a shocked look on her face standing frozen in the middle of the road, several feet behind Yasha.

Beau is on her feet before she realizes she’s decided to see whats up. About to jump from the moving cart, she catches Yasha’s gaze and the barest hint of a smile as the large woman shakes her head. The confusion gives Beau enough pause that Jester has run to catch up with a smile back on her face that is only slightly obscured by a hand that can’t seem to stop touching those soft and full lips and Beau found her mind drifting again, just for a second, before she shoves those thoughts down with a scowl. She thinks she might be bored enough to bother Caleb now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my tumblr at Genderhawk.tumblr.com - I write to prompts sometimes too!
> 
> Kudos and Comments Keep Creativity Kwickly Coursing


	4. Pale ʻia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's a plot! (if you squint)
> 
> Beau stifles emotions and decides not to get jealous (with debatable efficacy), theres a scuffle, and she almost breaks the sacred vow of the pinky promise but only almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh.... Brief mention of blood I guess.

Beau refuses to believe that Jesters change in behavior over the next few weeks is due to romantic feelings... sure Jester is taking every watch shift with her now, and maybe she's stopped flirting with Fjord completely, and what if beau keeps catching her starring and blushing before they both look away as if burned.... Jester is straight and in love with fjord and if not Fjord she could have any man she wanted for however long and in any way she wanted....

Nope. Those thoughts hurt, and that pain wasn’t something Beau was going to deal with. Ever. Besides there were more important things to deal with, there was their current job (which Jester had picked up, meaning that Beau could remember the giddy excitement of Jester’s report more than the details) and now there was the thundering footsteps echoing from the forest surrounding their clearing.

***

Their “quick lunch break” in a clearing on the side of the road turned into a fight so long that it was almost tedious, the three Cyclopes weren’t smart but they were sturdier than they looked and when the last one finally fell the only serious wounds belonged to Beau and Yasha. Which like, of course they did. 

Jester is there, of course, kneeling over Beau and cupping her face with hands warmer even than usual from the healing magic flowing through them. Beau, still loopy from blood loss (probably, right?), reaches up a hand to wipe at the blood splatters across the blue skin of Jester’s cheek with a thumb. It’s a stupid idea though, because her hands do nothing but smear more blood wherever they touch, but Jester’s giggle is worth it. Beau wants to hear more of that sound.

“You should go heal Caleb next...” Beau’s face is serious for just a moment as she speaks, cracking a grin at the confusion on the face above her before adding “Since he probably got hurt when the blood splashed him too hard”

Jester’s responding laugh is loud and Beau relaxes into the sound, flipping the bird in Caleb’s direction at his mock-offended complaint as she closes her eyes. They rest for an hour, cleaning weapons and otherwise doing light tasks and recovering somewhat, before heading out once more.

***

Several hours after the sun had set in entirety the Mighty Nein were splitting up into their three rooms at the inn. Unlike the last time they were in Rexxentrum, they were more relaxed (thanks to the execution of Trent Ickathon and the formal apology issued to Caleb (bullshit, but better than nothing) as well as the work to help heal the scourgers, and the “failed” scourgers, that hadn’t fucked off into hiding) but their rooms weren’t as nice. They’d slept in worse though, way worse, so it was fine. And Jester was smiling and drawing for her god, and Beau was stretching, and Caleb had actually smiled for real even after they got into the city… It was fine. Even if they were going to have to go to some stupid-rich-asshole-party soon. Cause of course Jester would pick the job that included actual invitations to a “masked ball” and of course Beau would wear the stuffy outfits and listen to the banal chatter, if it meant making Jester happy. But she’d bitch about it for sure.

The noon sun would have found Beau with ease, had she not been inside some halfling woman’s windowless shop being measured between Fjord and Caleb by her small army of assistants. Caduceus had finished being measured and was talking with the proprietor about a design for a suit. Caleb and Fjord were fidgety and awkward externally, this was new for them. Unfortunately for Beau, it wasn’t new for her. The silver lining was the fact she'd get to wear a suit. 

Caleb opted for a deep purple fabric, near black but with enough color and pattern that Jester put away her pout for the time being. Beau decided that it didn't make her jealous at all when jester tucked his growing hair behind an ear, this was fine and if caleb and jester ended up together than beau would be happy for them. 

Fjord chose something a little more elaborate, a silvery fabric that jester had suggested. Again it was time for beau to decide against jealousy as she tried to maintain enough of a noble air to avoid being thrown out. This mission was important to jester, it was the first job from The Gentleman that he'd given with the knowledge of his relationship to her and it was a ball so.... of course Jester loved it. Finally it was her turn. 

Beau took the robes that marked her as an expositor, above and beyond the rank of general cobalt soul monk, and matched the color to a fabric for her suit. Leaving the tailors with a series of firm reminders that, in times of strife such as these, she'd need freedom of movement above all else. 

Beau left with caduceus and the guys while there other girls got fired for gowns, breaking in would have been easier to do but not so easy to cover up so the group would need supplies. Potions and components, darts and throwing stars as well as crossbow bolts, they also had the added challenge (assigned by jester as they trudged out the door, blinking on the midday sunlight) to find "something super cool to like…. Spice things up, ok? Ok!" Of course not one of them had even bothered to argue.

As the days pass there isn't much to do. The group return to check on their clothing commissions daily, the fighters train and those with gods…. Commune or whatever. Beau and caleb research their targets in every library that is open to them, which is most of the large assortment of academic collections in the city. And nott…. Well she's got nice bits of jewelry that supposedly accentuate the secret dress designs of the ladies that sneer didn't have before, and also more coin than she had before so… But the capital is full of rich fucks who deserve it so Beau wasn't about to say anything. 

The afternoon before the ball was chaotic but… so boring. She'd been banned from her own room at the inn around nine that morning, her stuff switching places with the things that Nott needed to get ready. Jester then convinced (and coerced) Nott and Yasha to spend the entire day making preparations. Nine hours of hair and made up and other stuff that beau could do just fine in like five minutes. Beau still wasn't jealous, not even of the time spent in such close quarters with jester and yasha, so she headed down to the cobalt soul after breakfast. 

Beau had made "the sacred vow of the pinky promise" not to get in a fight until after they got into the ball but that couldn't include a few dozen rounds with the punching bag, so that's what she did. A long while later, sweaty and unsatisfied with the thud of her fists against filled fabric with no variation, Beau leaned against the wall. The pace of her breaths being barely increased by the exertion was a noticeable counterpoint to the sweat that ran down her face and back, and the slight tremble in the fists that she clenched and unclenched. 

When the bag split with one particularly vicious hit, Beau realized how late it had gotten. With the sun nearing the line where city walls met sky, Beau sprinted back to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dropping some plot hints here but I've got so many fics in progress and I keep taking breaks to write little things on tumblr (see them first at genderhawk.tumblr.com) so ???
> 
> The fics with interactive readers tend to retain my attentions longer and inspire me more often so though, so Kudos and Comments Keep the Creativity Koursing!


	5. Pěkný

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx. 1k words of fashion and also 300 words of plot related exposition.
> 
> We get to the masked ball, we figure out the plan, we spend three days designing costumes... Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to my outfit inspo are at the end! No new cw for this chapter.

Jester was waiting just inside the inn when Beau returned in time for the meeting, but Beau was only just in time and she was out of breath and she was sweaty. Everyone else was at least partly into preparing for the evening, Caleb had shaved while Fjord and Caduceus were in the base layers of their fancy outfits and everything. And then of course She, Nott, and Yasha were nearly made up with hair finished and matching robes on. At least Beau wasn’t bruised or bleeding or limping or dead or anything awful like that…. Jester shouldn’t have worried though, they’d made a pinky promise so like Beau wouldn’t have fought and it was fine.

The meeting was boring, but only because Caleb insisted on going over the plan one more time. It wasn’t complicated. Go to the ball. Have fun for one hour. Nott sneaks off and does sneaky stuff to find the relic. Caleb signals when Beau needs to go help. Fjord and Jester make a distraction. Get out. What-ever. Jester already had the fireworks hidden within the frills of her petticoats. She was halfway finished with a doodle of everyone’s masks when the meeting finally ended and she could rush back upstairs to dress.

The carriages that waited for them outside the inn as darkness fell and the lamps were lit were nice enough to draw the right amount of attention as they traversed the city. Keeping talk light and meaningless, the group of friends killed time until they arrived.

Fjord and Jester, posing as representatives of some guild or other from Port Damali, as well as Expositor Lionett of the Cobalt Soul are the three chosen by The Gentleman to be announced formally. As such, they were diverted up the stairs upon entering the mansion so that they could enter with all the pomp that their hosts had decided to give them. 

Nott and Caleb enter first, a couple. Nott in a dress of a soft and shimmery fabric, colored gold, with intricate beading at the neckline and hem. With beads that flash in every color outlining the design of a flower garden at throat and ankle and a skirt that hugs her small figure with only the weight of gravity and the tug of the breeze, the skirt is designed to give both flare with each and every movement and to optimal range of movement. Caleb, having attended smaller parties of similar theme in that very city it was easy enough for him to choose a suit that would allow him entrance without drawing attention. Towards that end, his suit was simple and black with a swirling pattern of purple on purple that accented the slightly more pronounced but similar pattern adorning his vest, tie, and pocket square. A shirt of a creamy lavender, so pale as to be confused with white at a passing glance, and a pair of well polished black boots finished the look.

Nott’s mask was muted, compared to the flash of her gown, as it was in shades of brown and bronze. The leather of the mask was dotted at random with gears, cogs, screws, and a few small buttons all made of differing metals. Caleb’s mask was, of course, feline. A black base, with gold edging and outlines for eyes and whiskers.

Yasha and Caduceus draw a great deal of looks when they enter, most of which seem to be the product of being the tallest figures in the room. The deep crimson fabric of her dress clung to Yasha until it flared at the knees, a high collar wrapped around her neck before connecting with a panel of flower embroidery that covered her chest and left arms exposed. Magicians Judge hung around her neck, reduced in size for the next eight hours or until the chain from which it hung was snapped. Her mask Caduceus wore a jacket of white fabric with a pattern of flowers in pastel pinks and blues, beetles that may have been real or carved from gemstones dusted across his shoulders and down his back, and the plain white of his trousers and shirt made the explosion of color that was his jacket stand out. A carved wooden mask adorns his face, covering all but his mouth with a twisting network of roots and branches.

Jester watched the slightly staggered entrances of her two pairs of friends before it was her turn to be announced. She rested a hand on Fjord’s offered elbow and, together, they proceeded to the top of the stairs. It was kinda weird how, before, pretending to be Fjord’s wife would have made her stomach cramp in a weird way that she’d assumed was love… But now it was just the excitement of a prank in the works, and of a party to attend. With a backwards glance at where Beau stood, waiting, triggered a much nicer sensation in her gut than the ones Fjord used to inspire. And that was… Interesting.

Fjord did look quite handsome that night. A simple mask of black fabric tied over his eyes with holes to allow for sight fit the theme and a jacket in the green of sea glass over black slacks and boots did so as well. The flashes of silver swirls--swirls that suggested the currents of the sea, that were the pattern of his shirt stood out enough not to cause any pause as they entered the most anticipated event of the year. The star of his show was the hat which, as part of a costume, could remain on indoors. The hat was black velvet, adorned with feathers and chains, decorated with gold trim and lace… It was stunning.

“Introducing Captain Fiat Tusktooth of the Merchant's Guild of Port Damali” intoned the bored voice of Bart’el’by Scrivv “And his wife, Fiona Tusktooth, heiress to the Fancypants shipping company.” Jester heard Beau stifle a laugh and had to do the same and, as she descended the staircase into the ballroom, she wondered if the dry little man had even thought about what he was saying.

Her own gown was dark green, studded with crystals and sleeveless. The skirt was gathered and pinned in place with a series of elaborate broaches and a green hood, attached to billowing sleeves that are worn independent of the sleeveless gown, neatly covers hair and forehead. Her own mask frames her eyes with alternating triangles of red and black, lined with gold, in a design that intentionally mirrors the performers for which she named herself. 

Jester turns with Fjord to watch when Beau’s turn came. When she appeared at the top of the stairs and Jester’s breath caught slightly in her throat. This wasn’t the Beau that picked fights out of boredom, or the one who slouched in chairs at the library… This Beau filled a suit, and the entire room, so very well. 

“Introducing Expositor Beauregard Lionett, representing the monks of the Cobalt Soul” the voice of the grand marshal seemed… both more bored and more strained after the brief conversation that preceded the introduction.

The silk of Beau’s shirt and trousers is so soft, loose, and flexible that it sways slightly as she descends the staircase. The pants maintain a formal drape with the helpful addition of a few small weights at the hem. The jacket would be a problem in a tight spot, but she could shed it quick enough. The jacket was where Beau’s outfit shone. A cluster of flower petals, leaves, and feathers made of beads and silk in different colors seems to blossom from her left shoulder and across her chest to above the right hip. The gold trim and buttons matched the gold and porcelain tiles that comprised the face of an owl that was her mask.

The hour that followed was bliss for Jester, hell for Caleb and Beau, and a novelty if nothing else for the others. They danced, ate, drank, and chatted until the time came for the distraction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formalwear/mask ideas  
> Nott  
> https://madamebridal.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/300x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/s/h/sherri-hill-52921-prom-dress-08.593.jpg  
> Caleb  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1079/1374/products/Q20-U_large.jpg?v=1557264523  
> https://www.picclickimg.com/d/l400/pict/264504363513_/Cute-Black-Gold-Glitter-Kitty-Cat-Mardi.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/36/1d/65361d0299da40bc9bbe9475ff728343.jpg  
> Yasha  
> https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2018/07/10/5b445d04df19a50f7b542101/s_5b445d05a31c332136b6eb42.jpeg  
> https://amasquerade.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/icestormwhite.jpg  
> Caduceus  
> https://i.etsystatic.com/18932530/r/il/969557/1891460127/il_570xN.1891460127_p93i.jpg  
> https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-40v409mhy5/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/607/4491/Treeman_2__73821.1494018057.jpg?c=2&imbypass=on  
> Fjord  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41kqP46AxgL._AC_UY606_.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/73/42/8c/73428c40e5077496b7f58f09fbf3c447.jpg  
> Jester  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-dF76-vA9HK0/T6oAlP0XUHI/AAAAAAAAAMQ/fsT3pB_PtCk/s1600/Green+Ball+Gown+c.jpg  
> Beau  
> https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g5/M00/AF/21/rBVaJFlZppGAb0y_AATW6WjXeKk730.jpg  
> https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-40v409mhy5/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/247/1661/M31162__51500.1492635375.jpg?c=2&imbypass=on

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update whenever and I'll edit if I want.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep the creativity coursing!
> 
> Genderhawk.tumblr.com is where you can find me, I even take prompts (if they spark an idea)


End file.
